


PAW Patrol - Francois and the Magic Lamp

by BrainonTurbot



Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrainonTurbot/pseuds/BrainonTurbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francois finds a magic lamp while cleaning up the Flounder!</p>
            </blockquote>





	PAW Patrol - Francois and the Magic Lamp

One late afternoon, Cap'n Turbot and Francois were cleaning up their boat. Francois found a purple lamp-like object on the floor and asked, "What is zis?" Cap'n Turbot came over to see Francois' discovery. "I don't know! Must be a mysterious mystery!"

Francois shook the object back and forth. "Zis is not doing anyzing!" he cried. Cap'n Turbot took the lamp out of his cousin's hand and said, "Let me try." He threw the lamp up in the air three times and then rubbed it. "What are you doing zat for?" asked Francois.

"I read about this in a book once. It might be a genie's bottle!" Cap'n Turbot said, hopeful. Instead of a genie popping out of the lamp, nothing happened. He sighed. "It's almost nighttime, Francois! Let's get some sound sleepy slumber and try to open it in the morning…" suggested the Cap'n.

Overnight, the lamp shook by itself. The noise was so loud that it woke Francois up. "What is zat racket?!" he shouted, angrily. Francois' shouting woke up Cap'n Turbot. "What is it, Francois?"

"Zis is odd, Horatio!" Francois began. "I have heard a loud bumping sound!" Cap'n Turbot was skeptical, and decided to investigate. "What could make such a super-scary sound?"

Francois heard the noise again and pointed to where it was coming from. It was coming from the lamp, he noticed. "Over zere! Ze lamp!" Cap'n Turbot turned around to see the lamp lighting up. "What in the wacky world?" he shouted as he was sucked into the lamp.

"Horatio!" yelled Francois. As uptight as he was, he still cared for his cousin. "I must get Horatio back! I will get Ryder and ze pups!" Francois told himself as he rushed to the Lookout. It was only 2 AM.

Meanwhile, Cap'n Turbot was zooming through a vortex. "Woohoo! What a wild wacky wormhole ride!" Soon he ended up in a green alien-ish field. He could not see any sign of life. "Hello?"

Back in the real world, Francois had finally reached the Lookout. "Ryder!" he called. Ryder came out of the Lookout in his pajamas and asked, "Francois? What do you need in the middle of the night?"

Francois explained the happenings of the night. "At first, I found ze most peculiar lamp! And zen we went to bed and it started making shaking sounds…" Francois told Ryder. "Zat was when Horatio got sucked into it!" Ryder looked stunned. "Sounds like a bad dream to me," said Ryder. "Are you sure you didn't dream it all up?"

Francois sarcastically asked, "If I 'dreamed it all up', where is Horatio?!" Ryder realized the seriousness of the situation. "I'll get the pups!"

"Ryder needs us!" they said as they rushed into the Lookout. Marshall fell on top of the other pups, as usual, and the elevator took them to the top. Ryder quickly explained the problem as Francois found one of the Lookout's closets.

Francois got a sneaky idea. He took one of Skye's backup pup action packs - which was basically a jetpack - out of the closet and put it on his back. He then flew out of the window, shouting "Au revoir!"

Ryder and the pups looked on as Francois flew into the sky. "Does he know how to use that thing?" Skye asked Ryder. "No…but I guess he's handling the mission now."

Francois flew back to the Flounder. Cap'n Turbot's walrus friend Wally barked friendlily, but Francois didn't have time to play games. "I will go into ze lamp myself and save Horatio!"

Cap'n Turbot was having a great time inside the lamp. He had finally found someone else on the field, a talking land-dwelling octopus. The two set up a tea party and talked about their days. Suddenly, it was interrupted by incoherent French-sounding babbling.

"Te voilà! Venez à la maison, Horatio!" Francois told Cap'n Turbot. Cap'n Turbot looked at his new octopus friend and explained that the French intruder was just his cousin.

"How about you two stay for a while?" suggested the octopus. "Non-non-non-non-non! We are going home zis instant!" replied Francois.

"Oh well. I guess I'll just have to brainwash you two…" the octopus responded. "What?!" the Turbots cried simultaneously.

"Just kidding!" said the octopus as he took a selfie with his two new friends. "Wow, Octopus, you sure are tech-savvy!" Cap'n Turbot called back to compliment his cephalopod companion as Francois brought them back through the vortex.

The two got back home safely. "I think we need to finish cleaning!" Cap'n Turbot reminded Francois. "Ah, indeed we do. But what is zis?" Francois asked after finding an otherworldly sphere.

The End!


End file.
